wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Derta-Trinia Crisis
|side2 = Order of Nations for Peace: |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Admiral Fayimu President Bly Two Star Great Admiral Dekoga |commanders2 = Admiral Nikaga Admiral Foanda |hideforces = |forces1 = 1 ship † 1 ship 40 ships 8 ships 4 ships 7 ships 7 ships 9 ships 2 ships 3 ships 1 ship Total: 84 ships |forces2 = 9 ships 22 ships 23 ships 10 ships 9 ships Total: 73 ships |hidecasual = |casual1 = 1 ship 21 ships 1 ship 2 ships 5 ships 5 ships 2 ships 1 ship Total: 38 ships out of 84 ( %) |casual2 = 4 ships 11 ships 11 ships 7 ships Total: 33 ships out of 73 ( %) |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The was a series of two battles that occurred as part of the Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute on March 19, 2012 between members of the Order of Nations for Peace and supporters of the Capita Council's fourth resolution of session 31. It took place approximately a tenth of the way between Trinia VII, a Nonan Monarchy colony, and Derta, a Bazanian Empire colony. The initial battle was a Capita Council strategic success, though both sides took on an equal and significant amount of casualties. The Bazanians, however, had a massive strategic victory in taking Trinia VII for their empire. It is seen as the largest part of democratic-imperial hostilities in that year, and indeed involved the most amount of resources. Background The battle was part of a dispute in August 2011 between the Nonan Monarchy and Bazanian Empire of the empire's colonization of Derta, which at the time was a planet closer to Nona than it was Bazania, though the dispute had died down by the end of 2011. A month prior to the battle, military exercises were held by the Nonan Monarchy, Manaki, and the Kandan Republic in close proximity to Derta. The Bazanian Empire tried to get international assistance and threatened multiple to act upon the exercises multiple times, though the exercises continued and escalated. The Capita Council, in session 30, denounced the military exercises for their saber-rattling, a move headed by the Kada Empire, a Bazanian ally, who was leading the move due to Bazania's lack of membership in the Council. A week later, the Capita Council voted to send an ultimatum to the exercisers, threatening military action if they did not disperse within 7 days. By this time, the exercisers were significantly closer to Derta than they were when they started - they were no longer in Nonan territory. The forces rallied at Derta in the coming week, gaining a significant fleet consisting not only of imperial power ships, but some democratic and mainstream, including the BlyDonian Civilization, a super power, and the Bion Federation, a great power. Notably absent was the Gammetan Civilization, another super power, even though they voted for the ultimatum to be sent. Military exerciser dispersion The force over Derta was 71 ships strong, with over half of those being contributed by the Bazanian Empire. At 20:14 UTC, the ships entered hyperspace from Derta. Since Trinia and Derta were only 6 light years from each other, the journey only took a mere six minute, and by 20:20, ships had arrived a few thousand kilometers from the 55 ONP ships that were exercising. Twenty minutes of negotiations broke down, and the Order of Nations for Peace ceased exercising and engaged the Capita Council fleet by 20:40. The Zubada Republic, one of the ONP participants, ordered its ships to retreat to Trinia, which was executed quickly and with no losses. During the battle, the commanding officer of the mission, Bazanian Admiral Fayimu, expressed his interpretation of the Capita Council's mission as involving a strike on Trinia, which many democratic members of the Capita Council fleet opposed. It was established that those wishing to continue on to Trinia would do so without the support of those who didn't, though since the majority of ships in the fleet were imperial, Fayimu had no objection. After 14 minutes of battling resulted in the loss of three ships, one of them ONP, stationary weapons on Trinia VII began firing and hitting Capita Council ships, taking out another 3 ships. The inclusion of stationary weapons from the ONP conveyed that the situation was serious enough for reinforcements to be called: Around 10 further Bazanian ships on reserve were called to duty, and in turn 13 ONP ships were summoned, including a heavy battleship. At 20:59, after nearly two thirds of an hour of battling had occurred, in which the ONP had lost 13 ships, whereas the Capita Council had lost 7, around two thirds of the Bazanian fleet (26 ships) engaging set a hyperspace course for Trinia VII in order to execute an invasion. Reinforcements from Derta meant the force that arrived at Trinia numbered 80 ships and a capable ground force. The Zubadan ships who had retreated, as well as a few ONP reserve ships, attempted to engage the invasion force, but were overwhelmed. See also *March 19, 2012 chatlog